Embodiments of the invention relate to rotational element, position-sensing systems.
In an engine, a wrist pin generally connects a connecting rod to a piston to convert reciprocal movement of the piston into a rotational movement of a crankshaft. Typically, wrist pins and connecting rods are made with different materials having different thermal growths, which may result in wrist pin failure. When a wrist pin fails or seizes, other engine failures such as engine stall follow.